


婚外情（四）/1

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	婚外情（四）/1

过了几分钟，朴珍荣一个没忍住，笑了一声。林在范双手撑在头下，转过脸来看着他，问他为什么笑。

朴珍荣也侧过身子来，盯着他，两人视线相对，身子便不由自主的向对方靠去，最后嘴唇就黏在了一起。纠缠了一会儿，朴珍荣才气喘嘘嘘的推开了林在范

“我笑你假正经。”

林在范低头看了看因为刚才的动作变得有些乱的衣服，翻身将朴珍荣压住，一把掀起那碍眼的隔阂，指尖玩弄着胸前的两点，将头埋在他颈间喘着粗气道

“我应该叫你小狮子？还是小野猫？你上午那一副大义凛然的样子可真好看。”

“别，别在这，有人。”

朴珍荣虽然被伺候的挺舒服，但脑中还剩有一丝理智。

“放心吧，没人看见。”

朴珍荣张望了一番，发现的确没什么人，放纵一下也不是不可以，更何况身后有个大礁石挡着，就算有人也不一定看得见他们。于是他就涨了几分胆子，去扯林在范的皮带。

林在范激动坏了，嘴上的动作也不停，舌头撬开贝齿，与那副舌一起嬉戏，几丝银线扯出，顺着朴珍荣的脸流了下去，最后动作激烈到发出令人面红耳赤的啧啧声响。

男人一把拉起身下的人，让他跪坐在自己身上，褪去的裤子挂在膝盖处，见朴珍荣吻的动情，他便摸索着一把扯开那人的衬衣，衣扣随着激烈的动作飞出了几颗。

“坏了！我一会儿穿什么！”

“我车里有衣服。”

“你！！”

“怎么了宝贝儿？”

林在范顺着内裤边沿将手伸了进去，一把捏住了他微微抬头的欲望。

“唔...你故意的。”

命根子被人捏在掌心里，朴珍荣整个人都软了，歪倒在林在范身上，将头依靠在他的宽肩上嗔怪着。

男人半边身子靠在背后的石头上，半躺倒在地，窝着朴珍荣的手往自己的阴茎上撸动了两把，褪下了对方碍眼的内裤，“啪”的一声将人挺翘的臀部拍的通响。

眼瞧着手指正往后面塞，却被一把拉了回来。就见朴珍荣自己将身子微微后倾，胳膊藏在身后，指尖向下体探去。他双腿分开跪坐在林在范胯间，进入的时候因疼痛软了腿，跌在他膝上，满脸的情欲让人看了血脉喷张。

男人双手撑在身后，静静地看着因情动自己扩张的恋人，下身不可置否的硬了几分。

朴珍荣胡乱的戳弄了两下就将手指带出，转而握住了林在范硬的发紫的阴茎，抬起了臀部，努力的放松自己，将那东西缓缓的塞进体内。

林在范看他动作有些着急，怕伤着对方，刚抬起手就又被按在了地上，而朴珍荣却因动作过大，力气不足，重重的坐了下去。一瞬间便插入进了深处。

“啊...我，我自己来。”

朴珍荣疼的眉头揪在一起，双手紧紧扣住林在范的手背，上半身的重力完完全全压在了男人身上。

林在范下体被夹的生疼，微微支起上身，一只手扣住了细腰，将人抬起了些，待到对方适应了一会，才渐渐松开了手。

后穴一紧一松的蠕动，包裹着他的玉茎。朴珍荣忘情的晃动着身子，双手撑在林在范的肩上，借力抬起腰身又重重的坐下，将本已微微露头的根部狠狠地吃了进去。

 

“嗯...快，快点。”

林在范喘着粗气，腰部快速的往上顶弄，后背因剧烈的晃动被突出的石块磨得生疼。朴珍荣闭着眼睛，黑暗中摸索着吻上他的唇，细碎的呻吟声被吞进了腹中，鼻息见微微飘出难耐的喘息。

动作越来越激烈，海面被月光照的明亮，肉体碰撞摩擦发出的暧昧声响伴随着本不是夏季清凉海滩的潮水声，久久回荡在岸边。

直到最后一声娇吟和粗重的喘息声过后，晚风拂过的海岸才渐渐恢复了平静


End file.
